


STRQ Baking Seasonal Depression

by Canonseeker



Category: RWBY
Genre: Chicken Parmesan is delicious, F/M, Let Taiyang and Summer interact in fanworks, Mentioned Raven Branwen, Pre-RWBY, Pre-Volume 1 (RWBY), Qrow Branwen can be a Jerk, Summer Rose is Team Mom, Team Baking, Team Bonding, Team Cooking, Team Feels, Team STRQ - Freeform, Team STRQ Era (RWBY), Team as Family, taiyangxsummer ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canonseeker/pseuds/Canonseeker
Summary: Trying to help a friend with their problems is one thing.But what about solving your own?Taiyang and Summer forge their bond of trust while baking for their team, setting forth the steps that will lead to the Xiao Long Rose Family.
Relationships: Summer Rose & Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Kudos: 1





	STRQ Baking Seasonal Depression

STRQ Baking Seasonal Depression

Summer hummed as she checked the timer on the cookies she was baking for her team’s evening meal.   
Qrow and Raven didn’t normally take an interest in sweets, so she hoped that strawberry cookies would surprise them for dessert.  
As for dinner however…

Looking towards the sink on the other side of the kitchen, Taiyang was cleaning the items they had used for baking and cooking.  
Melting cheese and tomato sauce onto breaded chicken wasn’t something Summer had growing up, but Raven had claimed she and her brother tried this “chicken parmesan” once in Mistral, so giving your friend’s cooking a shot couldn’t hurt.  
Summer moved to ask Tai to help set the table, then stopped.  
Next to Summer, Tai had been the team’s second ray of energy, yet the brawler, was wearing a frustrated look on his face…he looked…anxious?

Slowly approaching, she tapped his shoulder.  
“Gah!”  
The resulting shout startled both of them, causing them to jerk backwards, comedicaly landing on the floor.

“You guys okay?” Qrow’s voice came from the dorm living room.  
“We’re fine,” Tai called back. “Just an accident.”  
Tai turned to his leader. “You okay?”  
Summer nodded. “Yeah, but what about you?”  
“I’m fine, thanks.”  
“So why weren’t you looking okay just earlier?”  
Tai’s eyed widened and he looked at her. “I..umm, don’t know what you mean.”  
Summer put a hand on Tai’s shoulder. He flinched slightly, but refused to move it off.

“Ever since we learned about Salem from Ozpin, and Qrow and Raven became bird-people, you’ve been…less punsterish?   
Those two have been bickering about something, but they never open up to us about anything.   
But you? You’ve been withdrawn, distant.   
We’re normally the talkative ones, and now I feel like it’s just me right now.  
We haven’t even done any pranks lately.   
So I want to know, because I care about you.”

Tai put his hand over Summer’s as if to take her hand off his shoulder, but instead left it there.  
“Are we the first huntsmen Ozpin sent against Salem?”  
Summer blinked in confusion. “What do you mean?”  
Tai took a breath. 

“Ozpin’s definitely some sort of wizard. Salem, according to him, is a witch.  
And she controls the grimm, apparently through magic.   
But both have been living for centuries.   
When did Salem gain the power to control Grimm? Ozpin doesn’t know.   
Who is she? Somebody he failed to stop.  
The Maidens are real?  
TheGods created the Grimm?  
I just…have so many questions, it’s so much, and I’m honestly wondering if I…if WE are up for this?”

Tai exhaled, then smiled sheepishly at Summer.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to rant. I’m honestly impressed you’re able to be so confident with all we’re dealing with.”

Summer slowly removed their hands from his shoulder, turning away slightly.

Tai waved his hands. “Sorry, I didn’t know what I said was wrong! I-“

“I did a good job, didn’t I? Hiding my anxiety?”

Taiyang stopped and looked at Summer in shock.

Summer smiled sadly. “Surprise surprise, I’m just as anxious as you.”  
“I-I’m sorry,” Taiyang stuttered.  
“Huh? For what?” Summer asked in confusion “You didn’t cause my anxiety, anymore than I caused yours!”  
Tai scratched his head, embarrassed. “I felt that if I was the only one struggling with it, I’d be weighing everyone down, and so I wasn’t sure who to even talk to about it.”

“Well, repressing it deep down is only going to hurt you in the long run!” Summer snapped. “I have to manage a team, while carrying all these secrets, and my own teammates are holding their own! I’m dealing with my own issues.”

Taiyang looked sad for a moment. Then his eyes widened, and he chuckled.  
“Okay, what’s so funny?” Summer demanded.  
“I just realized,” Tai smiled “That anger of yours was something I CAN actually apologize for and say, ‘I’m sorry!’ “  
Summer raised a finger to debate this, stopped, and smirked. “All right, I’ll accept your apology on this one.”  
“Thank you, fearless leader,” Tai mock bowed. “So, what’s the plan?”  
“Eh?” Summer looked confused.  
“I… ummm, I mean, how do you think we can go about solving both our problems?” Tai explained. “If you ever come up with ideas, I’ll follow you on them! Soo…”

Summer bursted into a fit of giggles. “By the brother gods, we’re both a mess!”  
She caught her breath, wiping a tear from her eye.  
“Alright, you ready to hear it?  
Taiyang nodded.  
“Trust”  
Tai blinked in confusion.  
This time it was Summer who put a hand on his shoulder.  
“If it’s not obvious right now? Neither of us are going to be able to solve our problems on our own. But you and I have been helping each other. So I’m going to trust you to help me…and I’ll be there for you.”

Tai smiled, then suddenly grabbed Summer in an embrace, surprising her.  
“I’m really glad..I have such wonderful person like you that I can call a friend. I trust you Summer. Always have, always will.”

Summer gently maneuvered the hug so that their foreheads were touching.  
“I’m holding you to that promise, Tai. Cause I’ll be counting on you.”

“Annndd, Scene.”  
Taiyang and Summer split apart in surprise, with Summer grabbing a kitchen knife. “WHO DARES!?”

Qrow laughed in the hallway. “Good thing I didn’t take any pics with my scroll, or you two would never live it down. Lucky you, huh?”

“You Jerk!” Tai growled, but before he could move, Summer put a hand in front of him, replacing the knife.

“Something wrong, brat?” Qrow smirked.

Summer then smiled, not the happy smile, but the smile that promised bad things to happen.

“You are going to turn around and go back into the living room with your Sister, or you will find tonight’s dinner and dessert putting you in the infirmary, and with your semblance affecting our team regularly? There will be no way you can prove it was Tai or me.”

“Alright, Alright, you’ve made your point, I ain’t planning on dying undignified like that,” Qrow slowly backed away, arms up in surrender, moving back into the living room.   
Summer sighed.  
“I swear, he’s the worst sometimes, GAAAH!”  
She took a step back at Taiyang literally generating sparkles.

“Wh-What?! What is it?“

Tai was grinning from ear to ear. “That was so cool! The way you bossed Qrow! DO ME NEXT!”

Summer relaxed with a grin and chuckle. “Tai, you goofball! Just focus on making sure dinner doesn’t get burnt.”

Tai smiled happily as he returned to his side of the kitchen.

Summer sighed. At last, everything was back to normal-

“You’re a great Team Mom, you know that?”

And there it is…wait what?

“Team Mom?”  
“Basically the mother figure for everyone else in the group, regardless of age or family relations,” Tai explained.   
“Thanks to you? We’re able to be held together. And we are all beholden to you for it.”

“Team Mom, huh?” Summer grinned at the idea. “I never thought of me being like that … but it’s a role I can be proud of either way.”

“Hey, Tai.”  
“Hmm?”  
“Suppose I became an actual parent? What type of Mom would I be then?”  
“Well, you’re a baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters…so how about Super-Mom?”  
“Super-Mom, huh? Yeah….THAT I know I can be…maybe one day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well? How was it?  
> I'll be making this into a comic soon!  
> TaiyangxSummer WILL be confirmed canon!  
> Just wait!


End file.
